


변하지 않는

by vvishop



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	변하지 않는

홀짝이며 차를 마셨다. 제인에게는 스웨터가 길어서 손끝만 빼꼼 내어 놓았다. 토르는 미스가르드에서 가장 즐기는 취미인 독서를 하는 중이었다. 연구 중인 데이터들은 마치 고대의 비기처럼 돌돌 말려있었다. 바삭바삭한 토스트 끝을 마악 물었을 때였다. 마멀레이드의 쌉싸래한 단향 속에서 책장을 넘기던 토르가 입을 열었다.  
"언제쯤 돌아갈 건가."  
"연구실에?"  
눈이 마주쳤다. 찬란한 천둥의 신은 미소도 없었다.  
"아스가르드로. 나의 형제여."  
발뺌은 무소용했다. 로키는 토르의 뒤에 있었다. 제인은 녹색으로 변해 지워지듯 사라졌다. 토르는 여전히 책에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 로키는 토르의 귓가에 속삭였다.  
"미스가르드 연인이라면 머리끝부터 발끝까지 꿀로 빚었나 봐. 위대한 토르께서는."  
우산으로 변한 묠니르가 구석에 잠들어 있는 토르의 새 궁전은 딱 과일을 얹어둔 아스가르드 테이블만 했다. 망토 대신 토르의 어깨에는 후드티가 얹혀 있었다. 별 사이를 달려온 동생에게 식사조차 권하지 않냐는 물음은 날아온 사과에 막혔다. 베어물고 싶은 동시에 던져 버리고픈 충동에도 로키는 바이프로스트를 건너 아스가르드에 돌아와서까지 사과를 버리지 못했다.

로키는 끝이라고는 모르는 것처럼 토르가 애정을 쏟는 존재들로 변했다. 어느 날엔 토르의 옆에서 승전보를 울리는 장수였다가 한순간에 칼을 꽂는 적군이 되었다. 세상에 무이한 천둥의 신이 유일할 수 있는 전장으로 분했고, 형제를 등에 싣고 빛처럼 내달리는 말이기도 불길함을 전하는 뱀이기도 했다. 미스가르드는 시간을 강물에 비유하지만 아스가르드의 시간은 마르지 않았다. 토르는 로키가 숨죽여 기다렸던 치하의 순간을 번개처럼 천둥처럼 파고들었다. 이제 이쯤하거라. 형제여. 재미있었느냐. 장난의 신이여. 돌아가거라. 로키.  
토르의 곁에 발키리가 서는 날, 로키는 아무도 보지 않는 곳에서 쾌재를 불렀다. 미스가디언으로 변하는 것은 태양처럼 높은 자존심이 상하는 동시에 섬세하지 못했다. 생의 대부분을 쏟아 관찰할 수 있었던 아스가디언으로는 완전할 수 있었다. 두번째 발키리는 토르의 곁에서 먹고 마시고 웃고 술잔을 던졌다. 창술을 훈련했고 다른 사람을 도왔다. 본래의 성정과 어긋나는 모든 노력을 기울여도 결과는.  
"알게 되면 분명 목이 잘릴 것이다."  
"폐하, 대체 무슨 소리죠?"  
토르는 고개를 저었다.  
"묠니르처럼. 발키리에 부딪히면 깨진다."  
천년을 통하지 않는 장난에 로키는 기어이 울분에 찼다. 벌써 형제는 금세 다름을 알 수 있을 정도로 제 새로운 부하를 파악하는 일을 마쳤다. 뼈까지 파헤쳐 헤집을 거라고 둔해 빠졌다 비웃는 찰나에 칼은 늘 가로막혔다. 초록색 눈동자가 좁아지며 씨근덕거림을 간신히 감췄다. 토르는 끌끌 혀를 찼다.  
"네 장난쯤 눈치채는 방법은 이제는 수백, 수천 가지나 되지만."  
저 먼 우주 어딘가서 아스가르드 제일의 황금 머리칼을 죄다 잃고 온 전투의 신은 눈이 둘일 때보다 뚫어버릴 것만 같은 푸르른 표정을 하고선.  
"단지 나는. 너를 알지 않느냐. 로키."  
말하였다. 태고적 거짓과 풍요가 낳은 자식이 교활한 혓바닥으로 서리를 핥았다. 다른 누구를 알아서가 아닌 널 알아서 네게 속지 않는다고. 밀어가 신발부터 코끝까지 꿀렁꿀렁 차올라 기어이는 잠식할 지경이었다.  
"장난의 신보다는 더 큰 존재가 되거라."  
뜨거운 입술이 한 걸음 물러선 이마에도 차가운 숨을 내뱉는 입술 새에도 인처럼 눌렸다. 신의 언어는 예언일지니. 마땅히 이루어지리이다. 협잡꾼이 읊조렸다. 다만 금일이 아닐 뿐.

다음날은 스티븐 로저스가, 그 다음날은 브루스 배너가, 어느 날은 그 손아래 형제가 토르와 함께 걸었다.


End file.
